


Isn’t this a bit inappropriate?

by livingroomsucculent



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bottom Spencer Reid, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kissing, Massage, Neck Kissing, Season 1 Episode 18: Someone’s Watching, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingroomsucculent/pseuds/livingroomsucculent
Summary: Reid sits down on the couch in the home of Lila Archer.
Relationships: Lila Archer/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 13





	Isn’t this a bit inappropriate?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was self indulgent and incredibly impulsive. Also it’s almost 4am, which seems to be the only time I post things. 
> 
> Please leave comments if you like! Or if you hate it. I just like comments <3
> 
> Anyway.., enjoy >:)

Reid shivered. He had a sweatshirt on, but his hair was still wet from falling into the pool. Well, it wasn’t a fall, but he didn’t like to think he has been so easily tricked.

He sat down on the couch in Lila’s fancy home. Hearing footsteps, he looked to the left to see her walking into the room. She had changed into pajamas: a thin T-shirt and a pair of cotton shorts. Lila sat a little  _ too _ close to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

“Lila th-this is a bit inappropriate, don’t you think? I’m supposed to be protecting you.”

Reid was nervous; his throat felt dry and butterflies swarmed his stomach.  _ She is really pretty. _

“Just relax, Spencer.” She snaked her fingers up the back of his neck into his still damp hair, 

making him shiver. “You’re too tense.” She stood up and moved behind the couch.

“Where are you going now?” questioned Spencer, beginning to stand up.

“Nono sit! You need to relax.” She began expertly massaging his shoulders and neck. Reid shivered, pleasant chills running through his body. He involuntarily archer his back.

“Oh you like that,” she whispered seductively into his ear. He felt her hot breath tickle his sensitive neck. 

_ I guess a massage isn’t too distracting. There are cops out front too and the back is locked.. _

His thoughts were interrupted when Lila abruptly stopped massaging him. She walked back toward the front of the couch.

“Uh, thanks, that was really nice Lila thank you. I am more relaxed now,” Reid said awkwardly, trying his best to be polite.

“Just you wait,” she replied seductively.

“Wha-?”

Reid was interrupted by Lila sitting on his lap, her lips pressing against his own. She put one hand around the back of his neck and used the other to scoot on top of his crotch.

“Lila! This is- this isn’t appropriate, I’m supposed to be protecting you. I’m an FBI agent, I’m supposed to be on the job.”

“I’m your job, right? So  _ get on me.” _

She rolled off of Reid, pulling him onto her and kissing his lips. He couldn’t help but reciprocate. He felt an erection forming in his sweatpants.  _ That won’t be easy to hide _ , he thought. She wrapped her legs around him, sighing as she pressed into his hardening member.

“Someone’s happy to see me,” she purred.

As soon as he heard that, he felt his blood rush somewhere lower. Reid was so overwhelmed. He was so embarrassed, nervous, but so incredibly turned on. His physical needs overpowered his logic as he pressed his hips into her. His breathing picked up as she began to kiss all over his neck and collarbones. 

Lila sat up suddenly, too suddenly.  _ Did I do something wrong?  _ worried Reid. 

“Lay back,” ordered Lila.  _ That answers that question. _

Spencer obliged, repositioning himself. She threw her leg over him, placing herself on his cock. She threw her shirt off, leaving her top half completely exposed. Reid was in awe — she was so beautiful, and he was so damn horny. Lila pulled on his sweatshirt; he took that and his shirt off. The pants and underwear came next, so that they were completely naked.

Reid had long forgotten how inappropriate this whole situation was. Overcome with lust, he reached up and gently grabbed her breasts. He felt her wetness grinding up and down him and her lips once again on his. She finally sunk onto him, her warmth enveloping him. He couldn’t help but to let a moan out. He was in heaven as she bounced up and down on him. She had complete control over him and she knew it. He felt his orgasm building. He threw his head back and closed his eyes, breathing heavily. Soft moans escaped his lips despite his best efforts.

He heard women giggling. Was Lila giggling? Was he making a funny face?

“Let him sleep, he’s had a long day,” he heard a man's voice say. Why was there a man here? Had the unsub gotten in?

“Yeah, a bit too long,” said Morgan with a smirk. Reid’s eyes shot open. He wasn’t in California. He was on the jet, flying back to Quantico. The California case was last week; they had been in Seattle for the past few days hinting a serial killer. He found himself curled up on the seat, his satchel thankfully covering his lower region. 

“Good morning pretty boy, have a nice dream?” teased Morgan. Reid’s face flushed red.

“Come on Derek leave him alone,” said JJ with a giggle.

“Damn, I wish I could get some action that good,” teased Elle.

Gideon did his best to ignore the conversation.

“I —wh-what are you talking about?” Stuttered Reid, in shock. He was so embarrassed.  _ Was I making noise? _

“Don’t worry about it pretty boy,” said Derek with a wink.

Reid sat up, leaving his satchel in its place. 

“Ahem.” Hotch interrupted. “I’ll need the paperwork for this case by Tuesday if possible, Strauss has been on my ass.” 

“Yes sir,” several members of the team echoed. Hotch’s stern gaze moved to Reid. 

Even if it was just for a second, Hotch smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I’m still working on my other fic. Just had to get that out of my system. This was kind of based on a dream I had a while ago(〃ω〃) Hope you liked~


End file.
